Heat is inevitably generated during the operation of integrated circuit devices. In some instances, the amount of heat generated by the device can be sufficient to irreparably damage or even destroy the device. Continuing advances in the number of transistors and other functional elements contained in a single integrated circuit, and the increasingly high speeds at which integrated circuits now operate, both contribute to the problem of integrated circuit heat dissipation. This problem has become so severe, for example, that it is alleged one type of advanced monolithic microprocessor generates sufficient heat in operation to facilitate cooking. Others require that a powered fan be incorporated on them to prevent failure of the device.
It is generally well known to provide some sort of heat sink for semiconductor devices. A variety of methods and devices have been developed for removing at least some heat from an integrated circuit device. Typically a unitary heat sink structure has been used. Heat sinks generally include at least a heat-transferring portion proximate to the semiconductor device for extracting heat therefrom, and a heat-dissipating portion remote from the die with a large surface area for dissipating heat. The heat-dissipating portion is typically formed with a number of parallel layers, through which air passes to remove heat from the heat sink. Typically, the entire heat sink structure may simply be disposed on an exterior of a package, such as on the lid of a lidded package.
While perhaps suitable for some limited applications, these types of conventional heat sink devices are generally not commercially practical for use except in extreme instances, such as the microprocessor discussed above. Thus there stills exists a continuing need for practical methodologies and devices suitable for providing efficient heat dissipation to increasingly complex integrated circuits. It is believed the present invention fulfills this need.